


Early Bird

by Zappy



Series: Crimson Spade [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zappy/pseuds/Zappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Hood and Robin in the wee hours of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> November 13th, Year Three, almost Four.

“Hoody? What are you doing in the cave at this hour?”

Hood scrambled to put his helmet back on as he heard the soft footsteps get closer. “Oh! Robin! I-ah, that is- j-just working on something." 

"Couldn’t sleep huh? You know Batman is the same, it’s okay to admit it.” Robin smiled at him, crossing his little arms. And what sort of world did he live in that a 10 year old boy (not the 12 Hood had pegged him as when they met four months ago) could give him that chastising look so well? 

“You know, _you_ are the kid and _I_ am the adult…ish one here.” Hood spun in his chair, pointing a gloved finger at the boy. 

Robin laughed at him, “C'mon Hoody! Doesn’t take an adult to tell when somebody’s tired. Why don’t you go chase some z’s? Even Bats is asleep upstairs." 

Hood leaned his helmeted head against his hand, his elbow being supported by the back of the chair. "Is that so? Then what are you doing up, little bird?”

“I was thirsty, heard noises coming from the clock and thought Bats was still up even though I’m pretty sure Alfred had demanded he rest before I fell asleep.” Robin rubbed an eye and Hood felt like he really should be asleep. Didn’t the kid start school soon? Oh wait no it was November, what month did school start again?

“Alright little bird. I’ll go home to get some sleep if you promise the same. Growing birds need their rest.” Hood poked Robin’s forehead gently and stood from his chair in a large stretch. His muscles were sore, the walk home would be torment… Maybe he needed to get a ride of some sort.

His job as his alias James Hood paid enough, he could actually move out of the narrows if he wanted, but then he’d lose the anonymity it provided. If he stayed however, any sort of vehicle he could get wouldn’t be remotely safe enough from theft...as he learned when his Taurus was taken barely six months after he bought it. At least it'd served him for the winter.

Looked like he was sticking to walking for now. Maybe he could wheedle Batsy for a jet-pack?

“How are you getting home? Don’t you live in, like, midtown? You won’t get home for hours if you foot it.”

Hood knew that and it was his own fault for staying later than he should have, but there was no need for the kid to point that out. Crossing his arms defensively he replied with, “Are you questioning how fast I can get from one end of Gotham to another? Roof top jumping is a lot faster and you know it, little bird.”

“C’mon Hood. Why don’t you just crash here?”

For a very long moment he stared at the young boy. His helmet tinted everything red but he could still see how earnest the offer was on the kid’s face. His heart filled with joy just before it plummeted in fear. He couldn’t exactly sleep with his helmet on, and that meant the risk of Robin seeing his face. He didn’t have his usual make up he put on for whenever he saw Alfred or Bruce sans costume either, and he’d like to avoid scarring the kid with his gruesome mug as long as possible. 

“Ahh, not sure that’s a good idea little bird.” His declining of the offer is ruined by an ill timed yawn inside his helmet. He wonders if his body is also going to betray him like his mind does.

“Sure it is. I’ll take you to one of the guest rooms, and Alfred’s probably up too so you can tell him. I don’t think he ever sleeps…”

“So you think he’s a robot too?” His joke was more of an attempt to distract Robin than to get him to laugh, but laugh the boy did. He even playfully shoved at Hood’s arm, and boy did that just warm his heart. To the point where he couldn’t deny the kid his request when he asked yet again.

“I’m so telling him you said that! Now come on, let’s get some rest before noon yeah? Else tomorrow night, even I will be faster than you.” Robin grabbed one of Hood’s hands and started dragging him towards the stairs. Hood let out a resigned sigh.

“Little Bird, you have the speed of youth. That’s not a hard thing to do.”

Robin looked at him over his little shoulder, “You’re not that old, right? Like, not Alfred old.”

Hood smiled warmly at the boy even if he couldn’t see it, but it dimmed as he replied. “I don’t know how old I am. You make me feel old. I may even be older than Batsy. Who knows.”

Their conversation died as they entered the Wayne Manor, which was quiet with sleep. Robin lead him down the guest wing, which Hood had used during the one Christmas he’d spent there. It was as perfect as that night, but Hood waved Robin goodnight and watched the boy leave for his own room before he dared to remove his helmet.

He wondered how he’d explain to the adults of the manor why he was still there in the morning…but if he left now he’d be disappointing Robin…

“As usual for my life, it’s a no-win scenario.” Taking off the outer layers of his outfit and folding them onto a chair, Hood crawled on top of the bed and let out a deep sigh. At least the pillows were flawless and probably promised a sleep without nightmares…

**Author's Note:**

> A few edits from the one on the Crimson Spade blog, I'd forgotten completely about the red Ford Taurus I'd given Hood for the holiday interlude, so had to explain why he didn't have it here. Also- this is early in Robin & Hood's acquaintance, so Robin still calls him Hoody. Normally, no one does that except Hood himself, but as it's what Hood had asked Robin to do at their first meeting he tried to do it to make a good impression. That will go away once Robin is more comfortable with Hood and realizes that no one else calls him Hoody.


End file.
